Time changes all
by LovesaWorthlessEmotion
Summary: During the years the strongest team is gone two new girls enter the guild. These two girls prove to be powerful and dangerous. How will the team react when they come back and find another Dragon Slayer plus a God Slayer in their guild? Do not Own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1 (redone)

A girl with long green hair and light green eyes walked up to Fairy Tail and she looked at it. The strong members disappeared three years ago and she still wanted to join them so she walked in. Her green hair blew behind her as she entered and all eyes landed on her. Shock was clear on their faces and she just smiled. She walked over to a old man.

"Mind if i join?" she asked in a sweet voice and everyone looked taken back. She just looked at the cieling. "The Fairy Tail has always been my dream ever since i was younger. You guys value friendship above of all else and i respect that. Plus they may not remember but Ezra Scarlet saved me on day when my father went insane with power." She said with a slight sadness to her voice and the guild master smiled. He happily let her join and her she had her guild mark under her eye and it was purple. "Hey everyone i am Alexis Everstar!" She said with a huge smile and then she heard a loud bang. She turned around and saw some guys busting down the door.

"We are here for your rent you filthy rats." One guy said and Alexis formed her hands into fist. No way in hell was she going to let them hurt fairy tail.

"Flower Make: Tornado Alley!" Alexis screamed and huge tornado appeared of flowers. It surrounded the group and began to slice them and since her petals where as sharp as knive it hurt alot. "Flower Make: Flower Hell!' She screamed and the tornado vanished only to have a huge flower wall appear in around them. Vines shot out and wrapped around them and it began to squeeze them. "You will leave this guild and never come back or you will see what kind of hell i can raise." She spat out and her voice sounded demonic. It took the guild by surprise that they had such a powerful member. "Flower Make isnt the only thing i can do. God Slaying Magic: Earth slash!" She screamed and huge vine like whips came out and slashed at them throwing them back out of the guild. She then collapsed to knees breathing heavily.

"Alexis you always over do it don't you cuz." A voice said and girl walked up and bent down in front of Alexis. "I told you to wait child and you never listen." The girl said with a huge smile and stood up. "Let me infrom you guys of something my cuz has both flower make magic and God Slaying Magic. She was raised by the Goddess Gaia and she asked my little cousin to kill her so she did. She is a half goddess and half human since Gaia was her mother and her father took her in. So he taught her Flower Make Magic and he trained her for years thats why she is so powerful. Then one day my uncle lost it and only sought out power so he killed countless people and Erza Scarlet put a end to it. She saved my sister from being consumed by darkness." She added and looked down at her cousin. "I am called Lillith and i possess Dragon Slaying Magic. I was trained by the Water dragon Miyoki who I had kill in order to save her. As for how we are cousins is a long story. We are all that each other has anymore so we kind of just adopted each other. Sadly I am forced to take on more of sisters roll since she cant do anything without me." Lillith said and everyone got wide eyed. They may have lost Natsu and them but they gained two power members.

"Wow..you girls are so cool!" Little Romeo said and both females smiled. Lillith looked at her cousin.

Alexis stood at 5'7 with long green hair that goes down to her butt and has light green eyes. She had tanned skin and had atleast a 34 D bust and was extremely curvy. She had her nose, ear and eyebrow pierced. She rose red lips and a tattoo of a fairy on her wrist and on her ankle was stars with moons. She was dressed in short shorts with fishnets underneath it. Her top was a crop top that had long sleeves and her eyes seemed to shine slightly. She had on sneakers and she smiled.

Meanwil Lillith stood at 5'7 also but she had pale skin and light blue eyes. she was dressed in long skinny jeans that hugged her long legs and made her already big butt pop more. She had long wavy dark blue hair that stopped at her mid back and was tied up in a pony tail. She had on a long low cut tank top that stopped right above her butt she had on a cropped leather jack and talk about big boobs cause she had a 32 DD bust size. She had on heels and her cotton candy lips seemed to mesh well with her skin plus her outfit.

There was a loud commotion and in walked in four guys. Lillith raised her eyebrow and eyed the two guys. Strange she thought and one guy was at her side in seconds. For some reason her gave her the shivers and she looked at Alexis. Alexis was glaring at a guy who had appeared infront of her and she felt her eye twitch slightly.

"Hello their gorgeous i don't remember you..you must be new and i must say your beautiful i am Hibiki. I must say beautiful your breathe taking so how about you join me for dinner?" The guy said and Alexis smiled sweetly before she lifted her foot. She smashed her foot against his side and he went flying into a wall. She glared down at him and he just looked at her with pure shock.

"Hibiki!" A blonde boy screamed and rushed to Hibiki's side. All Hibiki did was stand up and he eyed the female which cause her to shiver slightly. She didnt like the look in his eyes and in fact it was creepy.

"Wow talk about Strength. Well my dear i am Ren. I must say your beauty knows no bounds. I think a angel most of fallen cause your so heavenly." Ren said and much like her cousin Lilliths eye twitched. She just backed away before her fist slammed into his face and he went flying into a small older man. Water gathered around her and she got ready to attack.

"Now now...Calm down boys. You Blue Pegasus boys need to stop harassing..." A guy said and when his eyes landed on Lillith with all her water. He got wide eyed and walked over to her. "Hello beautiful I am Lyon its a pleasure to meet such a pretty lady." He said and then before Lillith could respond Alexis appeared beside her.

"I wouldn't mess with her. My cousin has a bad mean streak." Alexis said while shaking her head and she looked over the boy who just eyed her. All Alexis did was glare and was attempted to attack him but decided to hold back. "Well cousin lets go check out the town." She added and grabbed her cousins arms.

"WAIT!" Little Romeo said and ran towards the young females. "Take me with you! I can show you around!" He added and both girls smiled. They each reached out their hands and he smiled. He took them before each of them began to walk outside and Romeo felt very lucky. He felt hope for the first time in years and he lead the two women into town.

"Oh look its the useless Fairy Tail guild." Someone said laughing and Alexis's eye twitched slightly.

"They sure do have some nerves coming here and not evening caring how worthless they are. Pathetic bunch since those members died the guild has just become so weak." Another one said and Lilith growled. No one ever bad mouthed Fairy Tail ever.

Romeo gripped the two females hands tightly and got tired off people bad mouthing fairy tail all the time. He blinked in surprise when the two newest members let go of his hands. Alexis place her hands to together and glared at the one who called her guild useless. How dare they speak bad about the guild that has protect this useless town so many times.

"Flower Make: Hells vines!" She shouted and vines shot out at the person. The person was taken back and screamed as vines where wrapped around them. She waved her hand and they where smashed into a flower cart. "Ever talk about Fairy Tail again you will deal with me got it punk?" She spat out and her eyes glowed slightly. THe guy whimpered and nodded.

"Water Dragon: Lotus Cell Nightmare!" Lilith screamed and put her fist against her palm before crossing her arms over her chest. after doing then she point her arms back out straight and they she laced her fingers together. A huge bluecircle appeared and then shot out towards the guy. A huge water shaped lotus had them trapped inside and she was forcing them to deal with their greatest nightmare. All that could be hear was the endless screaming before waving her hand and they fell on the ground. They looked up at her with fear filled eyes. "If anyone ever bad mouths Fairy Tail you Deal with me. Lilith the Dragon Slayer and Alexis the God Slayer." She said and Alexis joined her side.

Romeo saw shock and then fear in the peoples eyes. He looked up at the two females and tears fell from his eyes and the girls both reached out their hands. He gladly took them and he knew this two would bring back pride to their guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been two weeks since the girls joined Fairy tail and they where slowly helping rebuild the guild. It made the girls sad to know how madly the guild had been broken since the loss of the strongest members. Now instead of bad gossip it was all about the LAdy Goddess and THe Water Dragon. Everyone seemed to stop by to either attack them or try to figure them. It became annoying how easily they where made the center of the attention and they didn't like it one bit. Atleast it was helping fairy tail even thought they where miserable as long as Fairy Tail was ok that's all that matter to them.

One day Lamia scales Lyon and Sherry decided to visit the guild. Sherry heard how Ren and Eve where basically obsessed with the two girls from Ren. She wanted to met the two girls and see what they where like. More like she wanted to see what was making them climb the ranks so fast. They went from the laughing stock to the 8th best guild all because of two girls. She also knew Lyon had a thing for the Water Dragon so she had to see the girl who final caught his eye.

Meanwhile Alexis was off hanging out with Romeo somewhere and Lillian was laying outside reading. She was dressed in a light blue dress that stop right above her knees and it was a strapless dress that seemed to push up her boobs slightly. She had her hair down for once it was dlowing down her back. Her guild mark was on the left side of her neck. She closed her book and stood up. She looked over to see Lyon.

"Hello..." She said and couldn't figure out what his magic was and it confused her. She just shook her head and wouldn't let it bother her to much.

"Hello Water Dragon." Lyon said smiling and she merely rolled her eyes.

"Hello! I am Sherry!" The girl said and Lillian smiled kindly at her. Sherry held her hand against her chest and her hear skipped a beat for a second. That smile held such love and kindness in it. She never thought her heart would race because of a girl. She could understand know why Lyon and Hibiki liked her.

"Oh Lyon and Sherry what are you doing here?" Makao asked as he left the guild hall and he smiled at them. THey had been helping them search for their members but he knew in his heart they would probably never find them.

"LILLY!" Alexis screamed and she ran towards her cousin. She wrapped her arms around her cousin. Sherry looked at the two of them and she imagined Lucy and Wendy. Her hands went to her face as tears fell from her eyes. "Your crying!" ALexis said and Lillian shook her head. Alexis bit her lip and looked sadly at the ground.

Sherry missed Lucy and sure she may not have been the nicest to her but she did care about her. She was gone and probably would never come back and she wanted to see Lucy and all of them. Life wasn't the same without them anymore. She really tried her hardest to find them but she couldn't. It wasn't fair! why couldn't Lucy be back here and she didn't understand it anymore. She wanted them all back and they failed.

""Lucy...Erza,,,Gray...sorry! so sorry we couldn't find you and save you. Forgive us! please forgive us! I will do anything just come back please! I beg you!" Sherry said and she broke down crying . Lyon was at her side in seconds and so was everyone else. Tears where falling from all their eyes and the pain came rushing back like a endless flame.

THe two girls stood there off to the side as the two known as Lyon and Sherry talked to the other two. They both felt like outsiders and Lillian patted Alexis's head. She turned around and made her way to the main part of town. She wanted to help find those guild members and bring them home but nothing. She couldn't sense the three other dragon slayers and she sighed. She felt something run into her leg and she looked down. She raised her eyebrow a cat dressed in a frog outfit had ran into her leg. She smiled and bent down.

"Hello little one are you lost?" She asked the little one and he was gonna respond but saw her guild mark.

"Frosch! Frosch! Frosch where are you?" A voice called and the little cat thing turned around. He took off down the road and she stood up straight. She looked towards the other people and she knew who the two guys where. Dragon slayers like herself but they lacked her power and the one with black hair just stared at her. Her eyebrow twitched slightly. Why where people staring at her today? Did she have stare tattooed on her forehead and she flipped him the bird before turning around.

Rogue was looking Frosch and he had disappeared yet again. That little one lacked so much but his sense of direction was pretty bad and he was calling for me. He was walking with sting and then Frosch came running over to him. He bent down and quickly picked him up. He froze when he sense a great amount of magical power and he looked up to see a girl. Her hair was the color of water and her eyes seemed to match the endless sea. She was wearing a short dress and showed off her body. She sure was gorgeous and he rarely ever stared at girls but something about her had him curious. He felt his jaw drop when she flipped him off and he looked towards Sting who was staring at her in anger. He ran to attack her and what happened next shocked him and everyone around them.

Lillian sensed the other young guy coming for her and she sighed. She really didn't wanna have to fight today but she had not choice. First Lyon and now this? Did she break a mirror or something? She didn't wanna use her dragon force or anything but she had no choice. She would teach this guy not to attack her and she turned around. She didn't even blink before she dodged his attack. She grabbed his wrist and water began to surround him. Her eyes turned a dark blue and before he knew it he was blasted away into the other guy.

"Water Dragons: Hurricane Lotus!" Lillian screamed and a blue magic circle appeared. Water rushed at them and they where trapped inside the water shaped like a lotus. Inside they where being attacked by razor sharp water slice. She waved her hand the oxygen inside the water began to vanish and it was slowly choking them. She smirked before she allowed them to drop. "I am Lillian of Fairy Tail attack me again and you will pray for death." She snapped and turned around vanishing into the ground.

Rogue was gasping for breathe and she was a dragon slayer but on a whole other level. She could of killed them and she damn near did. She managed to render them defenseless within seconds and he could of sworn she looked like a dragon for a second. This girl wasn't someone they could fight and he knew this and he sighed. She was a interesting person that was for sure but he would report about her to the master. He wasn't to please with the fact that everyone was talking about Rogue and Sting of Sabertooth where beaten by a female wizard from Fairy Tail.


End file.
